What we Hear and See
by Morganeth Taren'drel
Summary: Summer Camp Week 5 prompt: Fireworks. It's the third anniversary of the end of the Eve Wars, and Relena finally gets to enjoy the celebration, with Heero by her side. But what will this former Pilot think of this event?


**AN**: The idea behind this fic is actually one that's been floating around in my head for what must be going on 4-5 years now. I was originally going to bring it up in a chapter of **Mistaken Words** which may still happen. But this prompt was a really convenient time to play with the idea. I hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters from Gundam Wing     

**What we Hear and See******

Heero took a seat on the wooden bench next to Relena overlooking the expansive beach literally covered in people, sitting near shoulder to should on blankets. There was a hum that rose up the hill, too many voices to make out and single words, but Heero could tell that they were excitedly waiting. Glow sticks flashed among the shadows and the screams of children happily playing broke through the din.

"I never got to experience that side of these celebrations," Relena said leaning against him left hand reaching up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Looks crowded," Heero stated bluntly, looking over to his companion, her smile blossomed.

"But that's okay," she told him slipping her arm under his and interlocking their fingers. "You'll still have an excellent view of the show."

It was the third anniversary of the end of the Eve Wars, and this was the first year Relena had been able to partake in the festivities. Heero had never really cared for celebrations, couldn't really see the point, acknowledging the end of the war was one thing; but all this? At least with this celebration it wasn't required that he dress up. Relena seemed to love that part of it, each time she'd tell him how great he looked in a tux.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked finally leaning back on the bench his legs stretching out before him in a relaxed manner.

Relena rested her head against his shoulder her left hand slowly stroking up and down his arm, "The fireworks," she told him, without looking he could hear the smile in her voice.

"Fireworks," he repeated softly searching his memory for any previous experience with such things. Heero could recall the time Duo had bought some fireworks for a birthday, and set them off. He hadn't found them all that impressive.

Without warning Heero heard the screaming of a missile racing through the air, mere seconds before the explosion came. His body jumped immediately into soldier mode hand reaching for his side arm without even stopping to think. Vaguely he was aware of a resounding 'OOOO' and 'Ahhhh' from the crowd below.

"Heero?" Relena's voice spoke softly into his ear.

He blinked looking down at her, just as another explosion ripped through the air behind him. Heero hardly noticed the bright lights falling from the sky; he could all but hear the warning sirens shrieking over head warning everyone to run for cover a battle was coming.

"It's alright Heero," Relena's voice was more insistent this time her hands holding his arm and shoulder. "They're harmless," she tried her right hand stroking fingers through his hair.

Heero's eyes returned to the black sky over the water and he caught sight of the next explosion as it raced skywards. He tired to relax, to calm his instinct but these were war hardened reactions, it wasn't like he could just switch them off. Not when everything around was screaming with danger.

The Fireworks exploded over head, brilliant red rained down towards the ocean, but all Heero saw was the debris of a destroyed Mech flames trailing behind the pieces as they crashed to Earth.

"Heero?"

He barely registered the sound of his name as another explosion filled the air with multi colored lights.

"Heero, I'm sorry," Relena apologized moving to wrap and arm around his back. The gesture was enough to break Heero from his trance and he looked down at her. "I should have thought about this," she said holding onto him tightly as though afraid he might bolt. "We can leave if you want too."

Heero remained tense despite Relena's calming support. He felt a fool, did he look scared? Like a child cowering from a loud noise? He was neither scared nor cowering his body wanted to jump into the fight, instincts screaming at him to not only protect Relena but the innocence down on the beach.

Heero shook his head finally forcing his left arm to relax so his could drape it across Relena's shoulders. "I'll be alright," he told her trying not to tense as the next firework went off.

"I never consider what the sounds might remind you of," Relena's tone was guilty as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Just years of hard training," he returned resting his head upon hers, his body remained tense as each explosion came, in his mind Heero was still seeing battle after battle break out before him. At the same time though he was amazed by the reactions of the thousands of people below. Surely these were not just the sounds of war to him, but to everyone, and yet they cheered for more, loving every minute of it.

"You never experienced fireworks before the war did you?" Relena asked her right hand slipping up under his shit to trace along the stiff muscles of his abdomen.

Heero shook his head, "Only the explosions and missiles of the war," he returned honestly.

"Wouldn't it be nice if you could associate those sounds with something nicer? Something that only gave joy?" she asked eyes looking up to him.

Glancing down Heero saw the firework's sparkle in Relena's eyes, and he slowly nodded his head. He didn't know if he'd ever truly be able to enjoy an event like this as all the others did, just watching in awe as the sky lit up in brilliant patters. But if he could come to relax, and watch the joy and wonder on Relena's face that would be more than enough for him.

On impulse Heero leaned down kissing Relena just as the sky behind them exploded in a grand finale. Body still on high alert Heero welcomed Relena's return and her clear want for more. Safe in his arms as Relena might be, Heero forced himself to break off the kiss, though fully intent of picking up where they had left off, once they'd returned home.

Thanks for Reading!

Morganeth Taren'drel


End file.
